<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一夏 by NishikawaRan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597410">一夏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishikawaRan/pseuds/NishikawaRan'>NishikawaRan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>摸鱼（2020） [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishikawaRan/pseuds/NishikawaRan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>突发PWP，车震*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>摸鱼（2020） [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095482</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一夏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>八月将要结束，一夏由此离去。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>八月最后一个星期的休息日。夏天就快结束，至说想去兜风。千景开车，一路向着海边。至非要开着窗子，潮热的风就远远近近地灌进来。等到能瞧到海岸线时，至趴在车窗上看了一会儿，过不久转过一颗被吹的毛茸茸的金色脑袋，关上窗吵着要在车上做一次。千景拧不过他，只好找了处没人的角落停好车，看至小狗一样拱过来解自己腰带。他伏下脊背埋在千景腿间，薄薄的衣衫被这姿势撑出形状明显的蝴蝶骨，随着动作微小的起伏振翅欲飞。<br/>
千景伸手按住这双新生的羽翼抚摸，身下立刻报以更热情的舔舐。繁密的发丝挡住了大多数画面，只能窥见一线粉嫩的舌尖。温热的呼吸随着吞吐忽远忽近的喷在千景的小腹上，带起一阵颤栗，让他低喘起来。至含着他的阴茎发笑，含含糊糊的说，“前辈，你要是太累了，不做到最后也可以哦？”</p><p>千景被他质疑男性能力，弯起眼睛笑笑，无声又危险。然后他顺着至滑腻的脖颈摸下去，喉结在微冷的掌心滚动。他掐那人的下巴很用力，拉他坐起来交换了一个凶狠的吻。<br/>
至被千景缠着舌根，吻的几近窒息。眼里蓄着泪珠，好似骤雨欺凌过的蔷薇，水雾半掉不掉的垂在睫毛上，迷迷蒙蒙的望着千景。嘴唇、眼眶和鼻尖俱是红红的，一副你怎么还不来疼疼我的样子。千景被他的样子逗到，细条慢理的去拆他身上的衬衫，“没带润滑剂出来啊，用手？”<br/>
至摇摇头握住他的手，脸颊盈着微醺般的薄红，含住千景的食指。他滑腻的舌尖沿着千景的指尖舔舐，在指茧上打圈，将冰冷的戒指烘热，直到整根手指都被吞进他的口腔包裹。刚刚未见的风景于此刻重演，指尖在舌上沾满了透明的津液。千景抽出手指时，多余的唾液顺着至的嘴角点点滑落，拉扯起透明的丝线。千景再去看他的恋人。漂亮的青年双唇展露出饱满的润红，一副努力过了头的样子。然后他的额头被千景奖励地印上一吻，“……好孩子，转过去。” 　<br/>
　<br/>
于是至转过身趴在放倒的椅背上，难耐地去拽自己的裤子。剧团的晚稽古结束没多久，他还穿着舒服的运动裤。他这么一拽，柔软的T恤也被掀起，献出大段雪白的脊背和腰身。然后他的臀部被卡住，只露出一半白的晃眼的臀肉，跟着腰带的回弹颤动。在他小小的惊呼里，被留下一线红痕。千景嘴上问着，“痛么？”手上却又恶趣味拉着腰带弹了几次，直到至不满的呻吟起来，雪白的臀肉也一片绯红，他才把手指伸进至紧闭的后穴里扩张。 　　<br/>
臀部一片火热，微小的疼痛里快感也填满了至的大脑。他放松着身体，感受千景的手指在他的敏感点上按压。他听见变了调子的称呼从自己嘴里喊出来，前辈、千景さん交换着叫，再到“……想你进来。”<br/>
他的声音沙哑起来，又甜腻，色情而惑人。然后一段灼热的阴茎就顶进他的身体，过分被撑开的胀痛让至忍不住大口呼吸。随后千景伏过来，握着他的阴茎撸动，贴近他的面颊亲吻，又寻到双唇，他们吻在一处。 　　</p><p>唇舌的纠缠像吗啡一样迷醉。 　　<br/>
腔肉在这攻势下放弃抵抗，只懂得讨好侵入的肉茎。柔柔的裹着他深入，又在离开时恋恋挽留。纵使敏感点被狠狠顶撞也不敢挣扎，只是缩紧几下，就又门户大开的迎接下一波进攻。不一会儿，至就泄在千景手里。他哆嗦着收紧身体，又忽地摊开，全身湿淋淋的，像被烤的炽热的刀刃劈开的黄油般汁水四溢。<br/>
千景拔出自己的阴茎，蹭着射在至的臀缝里。<br/>
情事的味道还未散去，千景抽了几张湿巾，收拾好他们身上乱七八糟的体液。随后他打开车门，靠在车上点了支烟。他偶尔才会吸烟，没有几个人知道。烟草的味道和淫靡的麝香融在一起，慢慢飘向西垂的落日。至拉好裤子，从他后面绕过来。他捧起千景夹着烟卷的手，吻他细长的指骨，又凑过去吸烟。整齐的齿列在烟嘴上轻轻一咬，薄荷味瞬间夹入呼吸。他不擅长，所以才被呛到。千景笑了，摸摸他的头，“你不喜欢吧？” 至看着他，盛放的蔷薇还氤氲着雨的湿气。他漂亮的眉毛一挑，笑的狡黠而乖顺。而后他又吸去一口，“前辈分明也是。” 　　<br/>
烟在燃到一半被掐灭，白雾和星火在海风的吹拂下继续一路向西。千景转开车载音响，打起方向盘，叫醒引擎。至躺在他腿上半闭着眼睛，马上就要睡过去。<br/>
八月将要结束，一夏由此离去。不出半个钟头，车子就会开回剧团。<br/>
回到属于他们的，那个三个数字组成的家里。</p><p>- Fin -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>